As an electrical connector including two connectors (for example, plug and receptacle) constructed to mate and electrically connecting a substrate on which one connector is mounted and a substrate on which the other connector is mounted and when the connectors are mated, for example, the electrical connector described in Patent Literature 1 is known.
The above electrical connector includes a plug reinforcing a fitting provided on the plug connector and a receptacle reinforcement fitting provided on the receptacle connector. The worker engages the engaging protrusion of the plug reinforcing fitting with the engaging hole of the receptacle reinforcing fitting to mate the plug connector and receptacle connector.
In order to separate the mated plug connector and receptacle connector, the worker first inserts the tip of a scissors-like jig into the release hole of the substrate on which the plug connector is mounted. The worker further inserts the tip of the jig into the jig insert hole formed in the receptacle reinforcing fitting. Then, the worker operates the jig to elastically deform the plug reinforcing fitting to release the engaging protrusion of the plug reinforcing fitting from the engaging hole of the receptacle reinforcing fitting so as to disengage the engaging protrusion and engaging hole. In this state, the worker pulls the plug connector away from the receptacle connector to separate the mated plug connector and receptacle connector.
As described above, in order to separate the mated plug connector and receptacle connector, the worker has to insert the tip of a scissors-like jig first into the release hole of the substrate and further into the jig insert hole of the receptacle reinforcing fitting. Thus, the electrical connector described in the Patent Literature 1 can prevent the engaging protrusion and engaging hole from being disengaged by mistake.    [Patent Literature 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-65861.